In video games, users can navigate in-game characters through levels to reach a destination, such as the end of a level. Generally, game levels within a game have a start point and an end point. Video games can include two-dimensional and three-dimensional game environments. For example, in a side scrolling two-dimensional game a player may follow a linear path from the start to the end of a level. In more complex games, the video game may provide various navigation options to help for a user to navigate within the game environment. For example, a video game may include a mini-map or in-game map that the user can consult to determine the location of the character and the destination. The map may include an indication illustrating the location of the character an indication illustrating a destination. These methods can be cumbersome for a user to constantly check the map to determine how to navigate to the desired location.